


Podfic: 'Wait It Out' by LightDescending

by peasina



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Comfort, Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Thunderstorms and Freddy Newandyke don't mix well. The alternative is staying over with Mr. White in his hotel room.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Wait It Out' by LightDescending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953147) by [LightDescending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDescending/pseuds/LightDescending). 



> This was recorded as part of the [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This podfic fulfils the prompt: _Random Fic._
> 
> To achieve randomness, I went to [fpslist.org](http://fpslist.org) and opened tabs for fandoms I love, then used a random number generator which picked Reservoir Dogs from those tabs. The random number generator also picked LightDescending from the list of authors. They had three Reservoir Dogs fics and... you guessed it, the random number generator picked the fic I recorded! Luckily, I'd already read, enjoyed, and commented on this fic back in 2018, so I was delighted to record it :-) Thanks for being on fpslist, LightDescending!
> 
> The match sound effect was recorded myself. The thunderstorm recording is from freesound.org and is [this sound file](https://freesound.org/people/crosbychris/sounds/75199/) by crosbychris. Thanks do_it_to_julia for helping me find that site!

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/33/items/wait-it-out-2/Wait%20It%20Out%20%282%29.mp3).


End file.
